


Homemade Ramen

by thekatthatbarks



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2: Just Friends, Drabble, M/M, SNS Summer Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Some rumors are going around the village abut Sasuke and Naruto.





	Homemade Ramen

Sasuke was walking down the street after giving his report to the Hokage when he heard his name. He looked over and just a few feet ahead of him were two older women gossiping to themselves. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the words drifted over to him. 

“They _are_ living together, though.”

“The Uchiha doesn’t have any other place to go. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“I still think those rumors have something to them.”

“They’re _just friends_ , Yuki.”

Sasuke moved ahead of them and how they _instantly_ stopped talking was almost laughable. Sasuke wasn’t surprised people were still gossiping about him even a year after having come back. But he did wonder if the rumors he’d been hearing lately had always been there or if they had popped up recently. Honestly though, if anyone had tried to confirm with him or Naruto, they would’ve set them straight. But he supposed everyone thought it was a _touchy subject_ or something. He didn’t even know if Naruto knew about the rumors.

When Sasuke finally got home, he felt his body relax like it always did as he stepped through the door. He usually wouldn’t bother, but he knew how happy it made Naruto so he called out, “I’m home.”

He could practically hear the smile in his voice when Naruto yelled back from the kitchen, “Welcome home!”

Sasuke slipped into the small room and Naruto’s back was to him cooking dinner at the stove. He came up behind him and dropped his head to his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist lazily. “What’re you cooking?”

Naruto leaned back into him but didn’t turn around. “The old man showed me how to make that ramen you always get whenever we go.” He peeked his over his shoulder at him. “You want to try it?”

Sasuke gave him a soft smile with a warmth in his heart. “Sure.” 

The way Naruto grinned with a faint blush in his cheeks and turned back to the stove made Sasuke realize what it was like to have a _home_.


End file.
